Kakutei shinkoku
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Horo Horo tiene que pagar impuestos por el tiempo que vivio en Funbari. Aun el recuerdo de Damuko perdura en él, eso hasta la aparición de cierta chica pelirrosa, que comienza a darle un giro a su vida, y a la de ella.


Shaman King fanfic  
"Kakutei shinkoku"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 1: Tú y yo.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, así que no me demandes

-¿Pagar impuestos?  
Yoh y Anna asintieron al unísono. Horo Horo solto una risita.  
-Es broma ¿Cierto?  
Los dos negaron al mismo tiempo. El chico de azul hizo una mueca.  
-¿Entonces es cierto?  
Los dos volvieron a asentir.  
-¡Ya, ya! Dejen de hacer esa pantomima! ¡¡Eso no es posible!!  
-Tienes que - Anna saco una ficha que tenía el estampado de la oficina de recaudación de impuestos - esto me llego a mi puerta y esta a tu nombre. Y yo no pienso pagarlo.  
-No puede ser - Horo-Horo tomo el papel y lo miro - ¿Juminzei?  
-Es el impuesto municipal - Anna sorbio un poco de té - me imagino solo pagas shotokuzei no?  
Horo-Horo abrio la boca casí hasta caerle hasta el piso.  
-P-Pero, mis impuestos...  
-Horo-Horo, no se puede evitar el Juminzei - comento Manta mientras sorbía igualmente una taza de té.  
-Ah, ¡Tu que haces aquí!  
-Anna me invito a checar las finanzas de las aguas termales.  
Horo-Horo hizo una mueca. Esa "invitación" equivalía a un "me obligo a venir".  
-¿Entonces?  
-Dejame ver - Manta tomo el papel y lo leyo rapidamente - según esto, viviste un par de años en Funbari y por ente, estas obligado a pagar impuestos al municipio.  
-P-Pero, pense que lo había pagado ya estando en Hokkaido.  
-Se supone, pero se hizo una nueva ley en la constitución que obliga a pagar en el sitio donde residiste al menos un año y sin caracter de retroactivo.  
-¿Eh? Traduceme por favor.  
-Tienes que pagar la cantidad de 50,000 yens en una semana o vas a la cárcel.  
-¡Que! - Horo-Horo se dejo caer - Magnífico. Vengo a visitarlos con motivo de los 10 años de Hana y me dan esto!  
-Para que veas que tanto te queremos - sonrio Anna por lo bajo. Horo-Horo le dirigío una mirada asesina - mejor te das prisa, ¿No? La oficina de recaudación abre a partir de las 8 de la mañana.  
Horo-Horo le dirigio una mirada de ayuda a Yoh, pero este nego con la cabeza, con su típica sonrisa. Era lógico que el tipo no sabía nada de contabilidad. Por su parte, Anna ya había salido con Manta para ver los registros de contabilidad de los baños termales. Es decir, no estaría disponible para ayudarlo. Y él era un negado para esas cosas de números.  
-Maldición - el peliazul suspiro y se sento dispuesto a terminar la cena. Ya de perdidos al río.  
Tal vez encontraría alguien amable que pudiera ayudarlo en la oficina...

Horo-Horo abrio la boca y miro la enorme cola enfrente de la oficina de recaudación.  
¿No se supone los japoneses eran gente disciplinada que pagaban sus impuestos puntualmente? Pues no lo parecía.  
Miro el reloj, eran apenas las siete de la mañana.  
Si arreglaba el asunto en menos de 3 horas, estaría listo para salir máximo a las 11 de la mañana y luego otras dos horas por si hubiera problemas. Estaría en la posada máximo a las dos de la tarde.  
Pan Comido.

-El siguiente! - una señora gorda y con cara de pocos amigos se le planto enfrente. Horo-Horo hizo una mueca. Había esperado por 3 horas a solamente tomar turno. Estaba hambriento y fatigado, pero tomo aire y echo sonrisa de galan de telenovela.  
-¿Que quieres? - le espeto la empleada. La sonrisa se desvanecio, era lógico que no iba a funcionar con ella.  
-Buenos días, vengo a aclarar una situación con respecto a mis impuestos - saco el papel - es sobre mi...  
-Ah, sí. Lo de todos los años - la empleada le miro fríamente - tienes que hacer Kakutei shinkoku.  
-¿Que? ¿La declaración? ¿Porque? Mi residencia fija esta en Hokkaido!  
-¿Y? Tienes que hacerla por el tiempo que estuviste en el municipio.  
-Pero estuve solo como "turista", no creo que tenga...  
-Mira muchacho, no me importa que estuviste haciendo, pero tienes que pagar...  
-Bueno, bueno, ¿Que hago entonces?  
-Esperate, te imprimo la lista de requisitos.  
Horo-Horo suspiro. Era injusto. Penso que en un día arreglaría la situación, pero ahora estaba condenado a venir un día más.  
-Aquí tienes - la empleada le dio la lista de requisitos - también te agende una cita para que arregles todo eso.  
-Excelente - Horo sonrio ya más tranquilo - ¿Cuando vengo nuevamente? ¿Mañana?  
-Ja, mañana? Ni loco! Es en 3 días!  
-¡Que! Pero no tengo tiempo!! Tengo que regresar a Hokkaido en 4 días!  
-Pues que lástima, el siguiente!  
-Hey, espere!  
-Mira muchacho, no tengo tiempo que perder. Te sales ahora o llamo a seguridad.  
Horo-Horo sintio ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo. Solo se dejo caer dramáticamente.  
-¡Maldición! - exclamo - ¡Esto y ni siquiera he tenido una novia! ¡Estoy perdido! - suspiro - no quiero vivir...  
-Deja de hacer dramas muchacho - sonrio la empleada mordazmente - el siguiente!  
-Esta bien - mascullo el joven alejandose entre sombras.

-¿Que? Hermano dijiste que vendrías pronto.  
El peliazul suspiro. Sabía que Pilika se pondría especial.  
-Lo siento - se recargo en la caseta teléfonica - pero tuve contratiempos.  
-¿Te hizo algo la bruja de Anna?  
-Claro que no - sonrio Horo - ella no tuvo nada que ver en esta ocasión.  
-Más le vale. ¿Entonces alcanzarás a venir para el baile?  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Sabes que no me lo pierdo desde hace años. Así que comprame la entrada.  
-Ok, tenemos que ganar nuevamente eh?  
-Ni lo dudes hermanita. Nos vemos el sabado.  
Tan pronto como Horo colgo, suspiro y se sento al pie de la caseta teléfonica. Las cosas se había complicado enormemente. No solamente tendría que pasar todo el santo día buscando facturas y viendo que gasto en esos dos años en Funbari, sino tendría que estar hasta el viernes, viendole la cara a esa tipa nuevamente.  
-Hoy no es mi día - cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en cual sería su siguiente movimiento.  
-¿Joven Horo-Horo?  
El susodicho abrio los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz. Se volvio y vio a una preciosa joven de pelo rosa chicle, sonreírle con tímidez, mientras cargaba una cesta de comida en las manos.  
-Tamao - Horo se levanto rapidamente. La atractiva "ex novia" de Yoh, aumento su sonrisa.  
-Veo que se acuerda de mí, joven Horo-Horo.  
-Bueno, ¿Como no acordarme de tí? Nos ayudaste muchisimo antes de partir al torneo de los Shamanes.  
-Pensé no recordaría eso. Estaba pasandola muy bien con el joven Len y el joven Yoh.  
-Sí, pero tampoco estoy ciego. ¿Donde estas viviendo ahora?  
-En un departamento aledaño a las aguas termales. En la tarde, me dedico a cuidar al pequeño Hana.  
¿Pequeño? Horo tuvo ganas de reír. El maldito chiquillo de los Asakura era un monstruo en todos los sentidos. No solamente tenía el talento de ambos, sino una personalidad que era peor que la de Anna.  
Que Tamao se hiciera cargo de él y estuviera tan sonriente, lo tenía sorprendido.  
-Parece triste joven Horo-Horo - comento la pelirrosa - ¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Ah si. Solo un tanto desanimado por algunas cosas, es todo - Horo-Horo se levanto y comenzo a sacudir el viejo pantalón de mezclilla.  
-¿Algo en que pueda ayudarlo?  
-Nada, nada. Solamente si conocieras a un contador fiable y que tuviera contactos con la oficina de impuestos, sería feliz.  
-¿Eh? - Tamao parpadeo sorprendida. Horo solo sonrio.  
-Nada, nada. ¿Que tal si te acompaño a tu casa?  
-Será un gusto. ¿Si le invito a cenar?  
-Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho que hacer.  
-Se nota que esta muy preocupado.  
Horo dejo de sonreír. Generalmente su buen humor era una pantalla excelente para sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, esta chica parecía tener una intuición para ver más alla de eso.  
-Bueno, sí, estoy algo preocupado, pero son asuntos pequeños - el peliazul sintio que tenía que excusarse ante la mirada curiosa de la pelirrosa.  
-Entiendo. Parece que tiene que ver con ese papel que tiene en las manos.  
Horo apreto los labios. La chica no solo era intuitiva, sino algo metiche. Seguro le había aprendido eso a Anna.  
-¿Y como va todo con Yoh? - pregunto sutilmente el Ainu. Tamao parpadeo y se sonrojo como tomate.  
-B-Bueno, él esta muy bien...con su esposa claro esta, aunque no puedo negar que... - Tamao bajo la vista muy apenada. Horo sonrio pero por dentro se sentía un tanto mal. No había querido usar ese recurso, sin embargo, no había tenido opción. No quería que Tamao siguiera investigando sobre él.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme - Horo hizo un gesto de despedida - nos vemos!  
Tamao levanto la vista de golpe y no alcanzo a despedirse, cuando el joven peliazul se había alejado a trote rápido.

_Los documentos necesarios para la declaración de impuestos: (1) Algo que certifique el ingreso del año anterior (gensen choshuhyo / certificado de pago de impuestos, comprobante de pago).  
(2) Para la deducción por cargas familiares (certificado de nacimiento de sus familiares a cargo que están en su país; comprobante del envío de dinero entre otros)  
(3) Para la deducción por seguro (comprobante de pago de seguro)  
(4) Tarjeta de registro de extranjero  
(5) Inkan (Sello) o su firma_

Horo-Horo miro los requisitos una y otra vez, mientras la lámpara titilaba. Gracias a los dioses, tenía tales cosas a la mano. Sin embargo, aun faltaban varios comprobantes de pago que tenía que imprimir en la computadora.  
Miro el reloj de la estancia. Marcaba las 00:15.  
-Dios, que horrible - Horo se dejo caer sobre el tatami y suspiro. Le dolían los hombros y un tanto la cabeza, sin embargo, ya le faltaba poco por terminar.  
Por un momento se sintio extraño, allí, diez años después, en la misma hospederia de los baños.  
Diez años. Cuando conocío a Yoh, a Anna, Manta, Len, Lyserg, Ryu...tanta gente.  
Cuando el torneo de los Shamanes estaba en su apogeo.  
Ahora este había desaparecido y el contacto con los espíritus había disminuído, al grado de que veía a Koloro muy poco tiempo.  
Y que en cierta forma era lo mejor.  
Pilika llevaba ya algunos años desentendiendose del negocio familiar, y había dejado a Horo-Horo con esa labor.  
Y él había vuelto a recordar a la joven que un día se había enamorado, lo cual le provoco un recuerdo ácido y molesto en el pecho.

Damuko

Siempre penso que el torneo de los shamanes y la muerte de Kalim, habían logrado "purificar" ese recuerdo. Dejandolo libre de cualquier atadura.  
Sin embargo...  
Sin embargo...  
-Naa - Horo-Horo se levanto de golpe y agito la cabeza - estoy bien. Tengo que seguir adelante! - tomo las papeletas y volvio a escribir en la computadora a gran velocidad.

Miro el reloj por quinta vez. Eran casí las 10 de la mañana y habían pasado dos horas en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, la fila para llegar al mostrador con la horrible anciana, se había acortado rapidamente.  
-Buenos días, veo que regresaste - le espeto la empleada. Horo solo sonrio languidamente y enseño los documentos. La urraca los miro rapidamente y luego de unos minutos, le dio una ficha.  
-Espera tu turno. Una de las empleadas del servicio de recaudación te atenderá en unos momentos.  
-¿Momentos? Si como no - penso apesadumbrado el peliazul, mientras tomaba la carpeta.  
Con pasos lentos, se dirigio a la sala de espera y se sento pesadamente. Miro la ficha.  
502C.  
Luego observo el tablero electrónico que estaba frente a la sala de espera, que mostraba quien seguía en turno, como el cubículo en turno. Noto como los números cambiaban rapidamente.  
-Espero me toqué rapido - murmuro.  
Tomo los auriculares que tenía dentro de su chaqueta y encendio su ipod, para distraerse un rato. La primera canción que sono era un rock sumamente pesado, así que rapidamente movio la tecla de avance para buscar una que lo calmara. No quería darse de balazos con la empleada.  
Subitamente, se detuvo en una canción, que conocía perfectamente.  
Iba a darle a la tecla de avance nuevamente, pero se contuvo...escuchandola...

_  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears... - Horo-Horo se descubrio canturreando la canción en voz baja - But I can't get near you now...  
-Hey jovencito...  
-Oh, can´t...  
-¡Jovencito! - una señora de edad avanzada le dio un puntapie en la pantorrilla - despierta!  
-Auch! Hey señora! - Horo se froto la pierna - eso me dolio!  
-Es tu turno!  
-¿Como? - el peliazul levanto la vista y vio su número parpadear en la pantalla - ah, es mi turno!  
A trompicones, tomo la carpeta y salio disparado hacia el cubículo indicado.  
-Lo siento, lo siento! - llego excusandose - pero estaba algo distraído y... - el joven se paro de golpe al ver a la empleada, que vestía un pulcro uniforme azul y le miraba con una tímida sonrisa.  
-Buenos días joven, soy Tamao Tamamura y voy a atenderlo.  
Horo-Horo se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras la canción seguía resonando en los audífonos...

_  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance _

Horo-Horo veía aun con sorpresa a Tamao, que tecleaba diligentemente la computadora, mientras echaba un vistazo a los papeles que le había mostrado.  
-Ya veo, así que fue un año y 9 meses no?  
-Sí, así es. Más o menos el tiempo que dure aquí.  
-Entiendo - Tamao siguio digitando. Era curioso el cambio operado en la joven. Afuera parecía un dulce corderito, pero ahora su mirada era seria y tomando una actitud responsable y determinada.  
-No sabía trabajabas aquí.  
-Lo hago. De alguna manera tengo que mantenerme - Tamao cambio el documento - ¿Alguna deducción que quieras hacer?  
-No, ninguna.  
Tamao asintio y volvio a la computadora. Horo-Horo quiso hablar más con ella, pero temía romper esa concentración en el trabajo. Aparte, no podía negarlo: se veía sumamente atractiva enfundada en ese conjunto de ejecutiva.  
Sin querer, su mirada se dirigio hacia la prominente delantera de la joven. Era increíble como los años la habían tratado tan bien, cuando hacía un tiempo, era tan plana como una tabla.  
Fue cuando noto que Tamao lo observaba fijamente y sabía a donde se dirigía su mirada.  
Discretamente, ella se removio en el asiento y su brazo oculto su busto.  
Horo-Horo se pego un zape mentalmente. La chica le estaba ayudando con su declaratoria de impuestos y él de vil pervertido, mirandole los pechos.  
-Lo siento - alcanzo a murmurar. Tamao le miro un momento y suspiro.  
-Debo decir que si tiene que pagar - musito mientras giraba la pantalla y mostraba el balance - al menos 9,756 yens.  
-Justo lo que había calculado - Horo-Horo noto la mirada de la chica. No sabía si estaba molesta por mirarle los senos o por su morosidad - ¿Y ahora que debo hacer?  
-Sencillo. Le daré una solicitud para que pague en el banco.  
Horo-Horo asintio. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar como el tono de la joven había cambiado drasticamente. Siempre le decía de "usted", pero ahora parecía mucho menos amable.  
Realmente se había enojado.  
-G-Gracias - Horo-Horo tomo la orden luego de que Tamao la había imprimido. Sintio el papel como si estuviera hecho de fuego, ya que lo guardo rapidamente en su carpeta.  
-Gracias Tamao - se levanto y dio una reverencia.  
-Espera - noto como la chica pelirrosa se levantaba también - yo...lo siento.  
-No tienes que sentirlo...fue mi culpa  
-No, no lo es. Solo que me molesta que la gente vea mis senos. Es como si solo vieran mi superficie y... - se sento y se puso coloreada - perdona, le estoy pidiendo cosas que no estan en usted.  
El peliazul apreto la carpeta. Una cosa es que lo hubiesen cachado viendole los pechos a una chica, pero otra por sentado que no pudiera complacer a alguien.  
Y ya sabía con quien era comparado.  
-Disculpa no ser como Yoh - espeto rudamente - si pudiera, sería como él, así tal vez serías feliz. Al menos tú, yo no...  
Tamao levanto la vista de golpe y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Horo se dio un zape mental. ¿Que demonios tenía hoy con las mujeres?  
-Lo siento, yo... - Tamao se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo del cubículo. Horo-Horo quiso detenerla, pero la mirada de los demás empleados hizo que se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo del lugar.

-Hoy mismo me largo a Hokkaido - penso el Ainu molesto mientras avanzaba en la fila del banco - ya tengo suficiente de mujeres locas.  
-Oye - una persona que iba trás él le miro y luego el documento que llevaba - ¿Vas a pagar impuestos?  
-Eh, sí - Horo-Horo parecio sorprendido con la reacción del sujeto - ¿Porque?  
-Porque esta fechado el día de hoy y hacer la declaración y pagar el mismo día es considerado un milagro.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Los empleados de la oficina de impuestos son unos burocratas de primera. Te piden un fajo de papeles en al menos 3 visitas, para darte la solicitud de pago.  
Horo abrio los ojos enormemente. Luego miro su solicitud. Tamao se la había hecho en cuestión de una hora máximo y sin ponerle ninguna traba.  
-Amigo - sonrio el interlocutor - tuviste un verdadero ángel en los trámites, te envidio por esa suerte.  
Horo-Horo se quedo allí parado, sorprendido, hasta que escucho gritar a la cajera "el siguiente", lo cual hizo que reaccionara de golpe.  
-No puede ser - Horo dio por inercia el dinero mientras recibía el talonario - yo pensé que...¡Maldición!  
Sin perder tiempo, tomo el recibo y salio disparado del banco.

-A un lado, dejenme pasar!  
Horo-Horo daba empujones y empellones a los usuarios que formaban una fila compacta frente a la oficina de impuestos. Dos guardias notaron lo que estaba haciendo, así que comenzaron a caminar hacia él.  
-¡Señorita! - Horo-Horo se planto frente a la urraca de siempre - quiero una cita!  
-Hey, hey, te saltaste la fila, vuelve a formarte por favor  
-No entiende, quiero una cita! Tengo que verla!  
-¿Como? ¿A quien?  
-A Tamao Tamamura!  
-Mira jovencito, esto es una oficina burocratica, y quien te toque, es por turno, no por alguien en especial, así que dejate de idioteces y vuelve a la fila!  
-No entiende! - Horo-Horo noto como los guardias lo sujetaban por los hombros de repente - tengo que hablar con ella y verla!  
-Aja, ¿Y quien eres tú para ella?  
-Es...es... - se separo de un codazo de los guardias - es mi novia y quiero verla!  
La empleada parpadeo sorprendida. Horo-Horo hizo una mueca. Igual no lograría conmoverla con esa mentira, pero tenía que intentarlo.  
Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la señora mostro una amplia sonrisa y se levanto.  
-Vale, esta bien. No sabía que Tamao tuviera novio.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí. La pobre siempre esta muy solitaria y habíamos tratado de ligarle a alguien. Sin embargo, estos días estuvo muy alegre. Y creo saber cual es la causa - miro a los guardias - dejenlo, yo lo llevo.  
Los guardias asintieron y se alejaron de la fila. La empleada se removio en el asiento y tecleo algo en la computadora. Luego se volvio hacia el joven.  
-Tienes turno prioritario. Si te toca otro cubículo que no sea el de ella, el 27, aun así, metete - le guiño el ojo. Horo-Horo estaba desconcertado con el cambio de la urraca.  
-Gracias - solo atino a decir. Se dirigio hacia la sala de espera y apenas dio un paso en ella, noto como el tablero indicaba su turno.

Tamao se froto las sienes un momento. Luego miro su rostro en el espejo que tenía su polvera. Los ojos los tenía bastante hinchados.  
-Estupida de mí - cerro la polvera de golpe y la guardo molesta en su bolso.  
Había pasado la última media hora llorando en el baño, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia.  
Horo-Horo era un buen joven y ella le había soltado ese comentario que había corrido a los últimos tres pendientes que había tenido.  
Odiaba el comparar a todos con Yoh, pero no podía evitarlo. Aun tenía entre ceja y ceja que Yoh Asakura era el mejor joven que había conocido.  
O eso creía, hasta que vio la cara de Horo-Horo.  
Sus labios torciendose primero en una mueca de tristeza y luego de enojo. Luego sus ojos mirandole de una manera tan intensa...  
-Idiota - tuvo ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra la computadora. ¿Aparte porque se molestaba? ¿Porque era tan hipócrita?  
Cierto que le había enfurecido que le hubiera visto el busto, pero a la vez se sintio halagada. Horo-Horo siempre la miraba de frente a frente, y eso la hacía sentir como si fuera su amiga o una compañera.  
Sin embargo, que él notara sus "encantos", la hizo sentir bien, contenta.  
A lo cual tuvo ganas de volver a estrellar el rostro contra la pobre computadora.  
-Soy una loca - nego con la cabeza. Lo mejor era terminar de trabajar y regresar a casa a ahogar las penas en helado.  
Pulso el botón para dar cabida a que estaba disponible. Vio como un señor entrado en años, se levantaba lentamente de su silla y se dirigía hacia ella.  
Sin embargo, abrio los ojos enormemente, al notar un joven de pelo azul, meterse enmedio.  
-Lo siento - le comento sonriendo - pero es mi turno.  
-P-Pero...  
-Mire, le regalo mi turno, es en el cubículo 29...  
-Pero...  
-Venga anciano, no tengo tiempo - le arranco la papeleta que él tenía y le dio la suya, mientras lo empujaba sin miramientos. Se volvio hacia Tamao y le sonrio enormemente, al momento de tomar asiento.  
-Tú... - alcanzo a decir la chica.  
-Sí, volví. Solo quería venir a disculparme y darte las gracias.  
-Pero...los guardias...  
-Ya me encargue de ellos. Es más, me dijeron que hiciera esto.  
Tamao fruncio el entrecejo y luego miro hacia la recepción. La vieja Tomiko era una loca que le encantaba hacerla de celestina. Seguro era la culpable de esto.  
-Aja - la pelirrosa lo miro molesta - ¿Como lo hiciste?  
-Sencillo. Les dije que eras mi novia.  
-¡Que! - Tamao casí se cae de la silla - ¡Como te atreves!  
-Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que venir a disculparme.  
-Pero Horo-Horo, no tienes la culpa de nada, yo...reaccione como una tonta... - sus ojos se anegaron nuevamente - yo...  
-No, no, no vas a escapar esta vez - Horo Horo movio su silla, de tal forma que le bloqueaba la salida - y no llores por favor.  
-Como no hacerlo? Estas loco!  
-No lo estoy, aparte parece no has notado que hace rato me hablas de tú.  
El señalamiento hizo que Tamao se parara en seco. Solo bajo la mirada y se sonrojo como una amapola. Horo-Horo sonrio para sus adentros.  
-L-Lo siento joven Horo-Horo, fue sin querer.  
-No te preocupes, me agrada más el trato de tú por tú - se acerco - aparte, yo te digo Tamao sin problemas.  
La pelirrosa asintio mecanicamente.  
-Gracias por ayudarme con la hoja de pagos. Me dijeron en el banco que ese trámite lleva varios días y tu lo hiciste en una hora.  
-Bueno, pensé que tenía prisa. Se veía preocupado hacia unos días y deduje que era por el tiempo, no tanto por pagar.  
El peliazul volvio a sorprenderse. Allí estaba nuevamente esa intuición de la chica para las cosas.  
-Sí, tienes razón. Tengo que volver a Hokkaido lo más pronto posible.  
-¿Se puede saber porque? - le miro la chica con curiosidad.  
-Bueno, es algo largo de contar. Sin embargo, si tienes tiempo, me gustaría comentartelo en la cena. Claro, si aceptas.  
-Pero joven...digo Horo-Horo, tienes que viajar...  
-No precisamente ahora, puedo hacerlo hoy en la noche. Tengo que estar mañana en la noche.  
-Entiendo. Si es así, me gustaría salir entonces.  
-Excelente, ¿Entonces es una cita?  
-¿Cita? - Tamao parpadeo varias veces. Horo-Horo solo solto una risa y nego con la cabeza.  
-Es un decir. Saldremos como amigos, es obvio.  
-Ah, ya veo - sonrio Tamao ligeramente aliviada, aunque no del todo - por mi esta bien. Termino mi turno en una hora.  
-¿Que te parece entonces si te espero y salimos de una vez?  
-Perfecto. Aunque, no sería mejor que fuera a mi casa a cambiarme? Digo, esto es el uniforme del trabajo.  
-Pues - el joven la recorrio con los ojos - para mi, te ves muy bien así.  
Tamao se hubiera sonrojado al máximo con lo que había hecho Horo-Horo, pero más que eso, sus mejillas solamente se tiñeron de rojo y emitio una ligera sonrisa.  
-Gracias - alcanzo a murmurar. El joven dejo de sonreír. Esperaba apenar a Tamao con ese movimiento de los ojos, pero ella le había dado las gracias y al contrario, parecía muy complacida con el gesto.  
Algo dentro de él estallo. Una ligera excitación que no había sentido en un tiempo aca.  
Ambos se estaban coqueteando descaradamente.  
Cosa que no le disgustaba en absoluto.

_Pasabas por alli, no se bien  
que vibro dentro de mi  
y sin pensar me fui detras de ti_

La luna en tu melena me ayudo  
a seguir tus pasos por la acera  
pero al doblar la esquina del bazar  
no se como te perdi

En plena confusion escuche  
dentro de mi corazon  
como una voz marcando la señal  
iba diciendo...

-Tu, tu y yo tu y yo - canturreaba Tamao mientras hacía una declaración a gran velocidad. El cliente la miraba sorprendido - en un momento se la tengo...  
-Gracias - alcanzo a decir - veo que esta muy contenta.  
-Oh sí, ¿No cree que es un bonito día?  
El susodicho volvio su mirada hacia los vitrales, donde mostraban un día gris y nublado. Solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Gracias - sonrio Tamao luego de entregarle el formato - tenga buen día.  
La pelirrosa aprovecho una pausa para ver al joven Ainu merodear en la sala de espera. Un repentino calorcito inundo el pecho de la joven, que esbozo una boba sonrisa.  
¿Hacia cuanto tiempo no se sentía así?  
La última vez, había sido hacía 10 años, antes del inicio del torneo de Shamanes.  
Tamao se conformaba entonces con solo estar junto a Yoh, en la misma casa con él, cocinar para él, atenderlo.  
Aun con la pesada de Anna a lado, recordandole a cada minuto que era su prometida.  
Sin embargo, esa emoción había dado paso a un tedio y luego a una frustración que la había amargado los últimos tres años.  
Era el colmo de las idiotas, no por seguir enamorada de un chico casado, sino de cuidar a su hijo.  
Ya había logrado al menos salirse de las termas e irse a vivir por su cuenta.  
Pero aun anhelaba una leve esperanza, que Yoh y ella vivieran juntos...para siempre.  
Lo cual se antojaba nulo: Anna era capaz de volver del más alla para estar con su amado, aun como un espíritu. Muy al estilo de Fausto y Eliza.

Sin embargo...

Sin embargo ahora no sentía nada de eso. Solo una intensa felicidad, y que aumentaba al ver a ese joven de azul, sonreírle por momentos, para levantarse otros, incapaz de quedarse quieto en un sitio.

_En miles de movidas me meti  
por seguir detras de ti  
pero al final encontre el lugar  
y en medio de la luz estabas esperando..._

Tamao le sonrio y noto como Horo-Horo se dirigía hacia el baño de las instalaciones. Fue cuando recordo que faltaba algo, así que abrio la gaveta de su escritorio y saco un rollo de papel sanitario.  
Seguro iba a necesitarlo...

-¡NO HAAAAAY PAAAAPEL! - fue lo que se alcanzo a escuchar. Tamao solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía al baño, con el rollo en mano y canturreando.

-Tu, tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo....

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Luego de años, sí, años, tratando de hacer un fanfic de Shaman King, he aquí un intento de historia, basada en Horo-Horo.  
Mi idea original era manejar un Yoh y Anna, pero como ya se ha escrito de ellos bastante, intenté con algo distinto. Igualmente, pensaba hacer un one-shot y ya, pero igual que el fic de Vampire Knight, me dí cuenta que compactar la historia hubiera resultado muy apresurada y poco productiva. Aparte, que conforme escribía la historia, me fueron dando más ideas al respecto, al menos para hacer un segundo episodio.  
Aparte, usar a dos personajes tan infravalorados, era un reto. Aunque Horo-Horo sea un chara de los principales, realmente su papel se reduce a ser el payaso del grupo junto con Chocolove, y ser la pareja yaoi de Len en muchas historias (guacala). Ni se diga Tamao, que cuando la ví, noté mucho potencial. Lastima, que don Takei, se inclino más hacia Anna.  
¿Pero como juntar a ambos sin sonar tan cliche? Justamente hace unas semanas fui a pagar impuestos y resulta que de esa experiencia salio esto (así que ciertas cosas no son inventadas eh?). Justamente, el título del fic, es el nombre en japonés para "declaración de impuestos".

Igual, me divertí mucho dandole ciertas expresiones a Horo, en especial del doblaje mexicano, a cargo del gran actor, Luis Daniel Ramírez.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron "Right Here Waiting", de Richard Marx, así "J.C." de Mecano.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
